Teenage Miracle
by CeCeFirexx
Summary: 17 year olds, Helia and Flora, friends since childhood have been through a lot together but nothing compares to what's about to come. Together they'll have to learn how to handle these new challenges and overcome all the obstacles that get in their way.
1. Chapter 1: Teenage Miracle

**In honor of Flora's birthday, March 1st, I wanted to post a few chapters of my new Helia and Flora story "Teenage Miracle". Note that this story has nothing to do with my other story "Nature's Destiny". Also this story will not include magic or anything of that sort. This new story will fit into my schedule of when I upload new chapters which is in my bio. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Basketball camp?!" yelled Stella

"Basketball camp," confirmed Brandon

"How long will you be gone?" asked Bloom

"It's only for a month."

"A month?!"

"When you think about it, it really isn't a long time." said Timmy

"A month is 31 days, 4 weeks, and 730.484 hours long," stated Tecna.

"You see! A month is a long time!"

"Yeah, only when Tecna puts it that way." remarked Riven

"Let's settle down before we start throwing punches!" called out Sky. "Besides, we were all thinking of catching a movie and a bite to eat later tonight. Would you ladies like to join us?"

"Would it be better if we said no?" asked Layla

"HELL NO!"

"Then I guess you know our answer." smirked Musa

"Shall we get going then?" said Nabu

"Let's."

The group of friends began walking to the movie theater with a certain nature lover and pacifist holding hands and following close behind their friends.

"So what are you thinking about?" asked Helia

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying to me. I can see that something's bothering you."

"It's just that with you leaving for camp for a month and my brother's wedding only a few months away, it's a lot to handle."

"I know what you're going through. It can stress a person out but you don't need to worry."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll always have me for support."

"Didn't you just hear our friends almost kill each other because of you and the guys leaving for basketball camp for a whole month?"

"I heard yelling. I didn't see any weapons fired."

"Oh yeah? I swore I saw Stella clutching her purse ready to fire it at Brandon."

Helia and Flora burst into laughter. Helia noticed that they were far behind the group and thought of a plan. He scooped up Flora into his arms bridal style and started running towards the opposite direction.

"Helia! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"No can do miss!"

"Can you at least tell me where you're kidnapping me?" said Flora wrapping her arms around his neck.

Slowing down, he put her down, "If you must know, this is probably the only alone time we have left so I planned a special day for us." Taking her hand, he started running towards the parking lot. "Cmon! I parked the car over here!"

Helia escorted her to his black 4 door Honda Civic his parents had given him last year and opened the door for her.

"What a gentlemen," said Flora

"Aren't I always?"

"Sometimes." Flora giggled.

"Very funny." Helia said sarcastically. "You're quite the comedian."

"Shut up. You know I'm hilarious!"

"Right."

They spent the rest of their day at the park where Helia had set up a picnic for them to enjoy. It was cheesy but it was the last they'd see each other till he came back in August. He was going to miss her everyday but he knew that his flower will wait for him.

After a few hours at the park, he took her back to his house since his parents had taken his little sister Nicole to his grandparent's house for the rest of the day and weren't going to be home till late at night.

It started out as a normal night when they hang out. Watching movies, eating junk food, but it turned into much more. Helia and Flora started making out that turned into something more passionate. He wanted her and she wanted him.

Loosing themselves in the heat of the moment. Forgetting about the world around them, only focusing on each other. Forgetting about tomorrow, next week, next year. All that mattered was the love that they share for each other.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Helia

"I'm ready. Besides, this will have to last us a whole month. Might as well enjoy it right?"

"Right."

That night was the first step to the rest of their lives.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Please Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: What If?

**Still celebrating Flora's birthday! I hope you're enjoying "Teenage Miracle" so far!**

* * *

Jogging home, Flora couldn't help but smile. Helia was coming in less than a week and she couldn't be more excited. Reaching her neighborhood, Flora waved to her neighbors that were enjoying the summer sun.

"Hello Mrs. White!"

Mrs. White smiled and waved, "Have a nice day dear!"

"You too!" Flora called back.

Flora walked into her house and saw her little sister Miele trying to get their cat Coco to chase the ball of yarn she threw. Flora giggled and headed to the kitchen for a water bottle. She saw her dad, Charlie, reading the newspaper, and her older brother Ethan and soon to be sister in law Krista talking at the dining table.

"Ethan, are you even listening?" asked Krista

"Huh? Uh, yeah! Of course I am!"

"You do know that this is our wedding we're trying to plan."

Ethan reached out to hold her hand, "Don't worry babe. Just try to relax and don't stress yourself too much. I promise that this is going to be the dream wedding you've always wanted."

Flora smiled at the engaged couple and walked upstairs to her room. Picking out her clothes for the day, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror.

'_Why have I been gaining so much weight lately? I've always stayed thin no matter what I ate and with the extra exercise it hasn't changed. Not to mention I've been working like crazy this summer. I don't understand.'_

Flora sighed and picked up her things and went to take a shower. She decided to wear a purple, almost pink short sleeved flannel with a white tank top underneath, some dark grey jeans, and a pair of black converse.

She checked the time on her phone and saw that she only had 20 minutes left till Stella spammed her phone will texts and calls wondering why she was late.

"Where are you going? It's not even 9 yet." asked her mother Alessandra. **(AN:You guys know that I'm keeping the same names, yall know the drill)**

"I'm going out to breakfast with the girls."

"Have fun."

* * *

Flora arrived at the cafe 5 minutes late and she already had 10 text messages from Stella. When she walked in, she saw the girls sitting at their usual table in the back.

"Flora! You're late! Where have you been?!" demanded Stella

"Calm down Stella! If you haven't noticed, I don't have a car! My parents refuse to buy me a car."

"Then I guess I'll just have to buy you one!"

"Good luck saving up for one," said Tecna. "It's impossible for Stella to save any money with all the sales they're having at the mall."

"There's a sale?! Where?! When?!"

"My point exactly."

The girls laughed.

Flora closed her eyes and put her head back to the booth.

"Are you feeling okay Flo?" asked Layla

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit dizzy." '_Great, I must be coming down with something.'_

"Well the cure for a headache is a yummy breakfast with your best girlfriends!"

After breakfast with the girls, Musa offered Flora a ride home.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime Flo."

Walking up to her house, Flora noticed that no one's car was in the drive way. She went upstairs to her room and saw Coco taking a nap on her bed. Flora turned on her laptop and checked her emails. She saw that her cousin Veronica had responded to her email. It said;

"Hey Flo! It's been raining again here in Oregon. They say that there's going to be a flood but I think it's all a bunch of baloney. Tell your mom that we'll be going down to Florida in time for the wedding. How's your summer so far? Don't get mad but how's that hunk of a boyfriend you got? Haha!"

"It's been a tough summer to say the least. Trying to balance a job at the flower shop and college application, I haven't had much time to rest. It's causing me a lot of stress. Not to mention that the house is getting more crazier than usual. With Ethan and Krista's wedding a few months away everyone has been super busy. But that isn't all. The worst part is that I haven't seen Helia in a month. He's suppose to be coming home in a few days but it's killing me not being able to see him everyday. He's been at basketball camp and I'm counting down the the minutes until he comes back. This is the first summer we've spent apart since we've been kids. It's been tough ya know? I miss him like crazy! I'll see you at the wedding."

Flora hit send and closed her email.

Suddenly she felt her breakfast trying to come out. '_Oh no'_

Flora ran to the bathroom and threw up her breakfast.

After her 'accident' she cleaned herself up, brushed her teeth like 10 times, and changed her clothes. For some reason she began thinking about the night before Helia left for basketball camp.

'_What if-? No! What I'm I thinking?! This can't happen! We were using protection, right? Oh dear!'_

Flora picked up her phone and called Musa.

"Hey, do you think you and the girls could come over? It's important."

* * *

**Well? I'm sure some of you can figure out what's going on but if you don't understand, you'll just have to wait!**

**Please Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Negative or Positive?

**I wanna thank everyone who's been supporting this new story. All your comments you guys leave motivate me more to continue to write more chapters and inform me that you guys like the story and I'm not just wasting my time. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"You honestly think you're pregnant Flora?" asked Musa.

"I have all the symptons," answered Flora.

"But are you 100 percent sure?" asked Tecna.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"Instead of being here just asking questions, why don't we go make sure," said Stella.

"Stella's right." said Layla. "Why don't you go to the store and pick up what we need."

"Okay, let's get going Stel, Tec." said Bloom

"We'll be back soon!" called out Stella and closed the door behind her.

"What am I going to do?" asked Flora. "My parents are going to kill me when they find out!"

"Don't worry Flo. I'm sure your parents are going to support you every step of the way." answered Layla.

"And don't forget about Helia! He helped make this baby and he's going to be there with you all the way."

"I forgot about Helia." confessed Flora. "With everything that's been going on, I didn't realize that I'm going to have to break him the news if I really am pregnant."

"It's going to be okay Flo. Helia isn't the type of guy that just walks out on his girlfriend."

"But what if he leaves me? What if he doesn't want to anything to do with the baby? I'm not ready to become a mother."

"Calm down Flora! Let's take this one step at a time."

"Musa's right Flo, first we have to see if you're even pregnant." said Layla

"And if you are, then we'll be there to help you tell Helia the news."

"Thanks girls. You're the best."

Ten minutes later, Stella, Bloom, and Tecna came back to Flora's house and brought 5 of the best tests in the store.

Flora took all of them and waited for the results with her best friends.

"Quit pacing Flo, it's getting on my nerves." said Stella

"I can't help it, I'm so nervous."

"It's time!" called out Tecna.

"You girls look first."

The girls sighed.

"Well?" asked Flora.

"It's positive," answered Bloom.

Flora gasped, "This can't be happening! What am I going to do?"

"Calm down! We'll help you get through this."

Tears started to form out of Flora's eyes, "Thanks girls."

That night when the girls left home, Flora locked herself in her room and cried all night. She layed down on her bed and continued to cry with Coco sleeping on the floor next to her.

_'What am I going to do? I'm not ready to become a mom just yet!'_

The next morning Flora woke up and didn't realize she had fallen asleep.

"Have a nice nap?"

Flora looked up and saw Helia with his arms wrapped around her. "Helia?"

"The one and only." smirked Helia.

"I missed you so much."

"I did too." Helia placed a kiss on her lips.

Breaking away Flora said, "Helia, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything Flora."

"Well..umm...I think I might be pregnant."

Helia stood up, "What?! There's no way in hell I'm raising a kid right now. Sorry, but you're on your own. Bye."

"But..I.." stuttered Flora.

BEEP! BEEP!

Flora woke up startled, her chest beating faster and faster.

_'It was just a dream.'_

Flora pulled back her sheets and got up and headed to the window.

_'Great, it's raining. The world must hate me today.'_

_'Oh no!'_

Flora ran to the bathroom and threw up. _'Phew! That was close!'_

Flora went back in her room and picked out her clothes for the day. For today was the day Helia and the rest of the guys would return from basketball camp.

She decided to wear an olive green long sleeved top paired with brown leggings with dark brown boots and a red/purple flower necklace to complete the look. She kept her hair down like she usually does and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw Ethan and Krista eating breakfast, Miele lying down on the couch watching morning cartoons, and her mom making coffee.

"Morning mom," said Flora.

"You're up early."

"I told you mom, Helia and the guys are coming home today. Didn't you pay attention?"

"Sorry Flo, I got a lot on my mind latley."

Flora sighed, "I know mom, I get it."

HONK! HONK!

"That's Layla. I'm going to Helia's, I'll be back later."

"Have fun!" called out Alessandra.

Flora waved goodbye to her mom and walked out to Layla's car.

"Thanks for picking me up Layla."

"It's no problem Flo. I know you've been stressing out over this whole mess. I wouldn't want you to get lost in your thoughts and wander off in the rain."

"You're right. It's just that I don't know how I'm going to tell Helia about all of this."

"You'll figure it out sonner or later."

"I hope so."

Layla and Flora arrived at Helia's house to be greeted by Helia's mother.

"Come on in girls! I wouldn't want you to get sick." said Emily, Helia's mother.

"Thanks Mrs. K!"

"The girls are waiting in the living room."

Layla and Flora walked into the living room and saw Helia's little sister Nicole playing with her dolls, the family's German Shepard Shadow chewing on a chew toy, and the girls sitting on the couches talking.

"Hey girls!" called out Stella

"Hi everyone."

"How are you feeling Flo?" asked Musa

"I'm feeling a little better. Just got butterflies in my stomach ya know?"

Nicole overheard the girl's conversation and asked, "You're sick Flora?"

"Just a little Nikki."

Nikki walked over to Flora and gave her a hug, "Get better soon Flora."

Flora returned her hug and smilied, "I'll try sweetie."

Suddenly Emily walked into the living room, "They're home girls!"

The door opened and the guys walked in.

"Geez I didn't think it'd ever stop raining." said Helia's father, Mark.

Emily walked over to Mark and gave him a hug, "Welcome home hun," then she went around to give the rest of the boys one too.

In the back Flora stood besides Tecna.

"Are you going to tell him Flora?" asked Tecna in a whisper.

"I don't think now's the best time," Flora whispered back.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Flora sighed, "I know, I know."

The girls walked over to their respective boyfriends and greeted them home.

Then Helia walked up to Flora and picked her up and spun her around, "Flora, I've missed you so much."

Flora looked up and smiled at him, "Welcome home Helia."

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**Sorry if the layer of the chapters is different. I usually just type the chapters in the copy and paste section of the document management but it changed I guess so now I'm typing the chapters on Word. Sorry again if it seems different, I don't like it either! Please bare with me!**


	4. Chapter 4: No More Secrets

**Things are getting juicy! Thanks for the love ya'll are leaving.**

"You guys must be tired from you're long trip," commented Emily.

"More like starving!" called out Nabu.

"Lucky for you guys, we reserved a special dinner for you guys tonight." said Stella.

"Will we have to dress up?" asked Sky.

"Of course! What, did you think that we'd go out to a special dinner and not get dress up?" said Bloom.

"As much as we'd love to go out to dinner and play dress up, we're all in the mood for some pizza." Riven answered.

"Why pizza?" asked Tecna

"We didn't get to eat anything at camp!"

"The food they served was slop!"

"No cooked meals?" asked Emily.

"None mom! For once I actually missed your cooking," answered Helia.

"How about we go out to Pete's Pizza and grab dinner there," suggestd Mark.

"Sounds like a plan!" agreed Flora

They all packed into 3 cars and headed out to Pete's Pizza.

When they arrived at Pete's, they were seated in the back in a large booth.

"Welcome to Pete's Pizza! What would you like to order?" asked the waiter.

"We'd like three peperonni pizzas and one cheese pizza," answered Mark.

"Okay, you're order will be ready in fifteen to twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, the pizzas arrived and the boys started to stuff their faces.

"Slow down boys!"

"Sorry Mrs. K! We missed food!" called out Brandon with a pizza in each of his hands.

Layla noticed that Flora wasn't really touching her food, "Aren't you hungry Flo?"

Flora rubbed the back of her neck, "Not really, I ate a big breakfast."

"Are you okay?" asked Helia.

"Hey Flo, are you gonna eat that?" asked Riven reaching for her slice.

"You can have it."

"Really?! Thanks!"

Flora felt her stomach feeling funny and in instict put her hand over her mouth, "Helia, I have to get out."

Helia scooted out to let Flora get up, "Are you okay?"

Flora didn't answer him and ran to the bathroom.

"Flora!" called out Helia.

"Don't worry Helia, we'll go check on her," said Musa.

"C'mon girls."

When Flora had reached the bathroom she ran to the nearest stall and threw up.

_'Ugh, I feel like crap.'_

The Winx entered the bathroom and saw Flora washing her hands and freshening up.

"Flora, are you okay?" asked Tecna.

"I guess."

"You need to tell him." said Bloom

"I know."

When the girls returned back with Flora, everyone had finished eating and were going to head home to rest up. Emily, Mark, and Nicole were dropped off by Helia before he drove Flora back home.

Flora noticed that no one was home again, "No one's home. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Flora led Helia up to her room and sat on her bed while Helia stood standing.

Breaking the silence Flora decided that now was the perfect chance to tell him. "I'm sorry I ruined your 'Welcome Home' lunch."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't that hungry anyways."

Flora sighed, "Helia...I.."

"Yeah?"

Flora stood up, "I...um...I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" asked Helia

"I took five tests. They all came out positive."

"Oh."

Flora's jade green eyes started to let out tears, "I'm sorry Helia. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful."

Helia wrapped his arms around her waist and used his thumb to wipe away her tears, "Don't cry. I'm at fault here too. You don't have to worry Flora. We can handle this."

After talking for about an hour, Helia's mother called him back home.

Flora was alone for the remainder of the day until Krista came home and found her in the living room sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong Flo?" asked Krista.

"I have a big problem Krista."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"...I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow."

"No one else knows except for the girls and Helia. I don't think I can tell my parents."

"You'll have to tell them eventually."

Flora sighed.

"But I'm here for you Flora. I'll help you."

Meanwhile Flora was getting help trying to understand what's happening, Helia is having trouble trying to comprehend all by himself.

Helia is trying to process everything he talked about with Flora but he can't make sense of it. He tried to forget about it by keeping himself distracted by sketching but all he was sketching was the look of fear in Flora's eyes.

He gave up sketching and let himself fall on his bed.

_'I can't believe this is happening. I don't know what to do. How am I suppose to react? Am I suppose to feel happy that I'm having a kid or should I be feeling something else?'_

Interupting his thoughts was a knock on his door.

"Helia, are you okay?" asked his mother.

Helia didn't respond. _'I don't think I can handle this.'_

**Dun Dun Dun! Little cliff hanger there huh? What do you guys think so far?**

**Please Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Facing The Music

**Uploading on the weekday! Whoo! Haha enjoy everyone!**

The next morning Flora decided to get the constant thought on her head a go. Today she wanted to tell her parents about the baby. She didn't know how they'd react but she hopes that they'll be there for her and support her decision. She woke that morning with high hopes.

Flora took a shower and put on a light peach dress with a fitted bodice with a bow on the back and for her shoes she wore nude wedges. For accessories she kept it simple by putting on her watch and topped the outfit off with a black and pink with a hint of white flower necklace.

She can still wear some of her clothes because she's still in the early stages of her pregnancy. After she finished getting ready she started to rehearsing what she was going to tell her parents. Finally it was time to face the music.

Flora went downstairs and found her parents in the dining room talking to each other.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk," said Flora sitting down in a chair next to her father.

"What is it dear?" asked Alessandra.

"Um, this isn't easy to tell you but I think I might be pregnant."

"You're kidding?!" asked her mother

"I'm sorry."

"Flora, do you have any idea what you're in for now. You're life, and reputation are ruined." yelled Charlie.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident."

"Just leave," growled her father.

Flora stood up and ran out the door to who knows where. Tears were already falling, blurring her vision.

"What are we suppose to do Alessandra, she's only seventeen."

"I know Charlie, but she's still our daughter and we just can't abondon her."

"I never thought this would happen."

Meanwhile Helia had also decided that he needed help. If he was going to be there for Flora and their child, he needed to tell his parents the truth behind his strange behavior.

He had called his parents to the living room and told them the truth.

"Wow Helia, I'm not sure what to say," said Emily.

Helia sighed, "I'm sorry mom."

"Do Flora's parents know about this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

After Flora had stormed out of her house, she had found herself at Helia's house after endless hours of wandering throughout town.

She rang the doorbell with her arms across her chest and her head down.

Helia was the only one home so he went to the door to open it. When he opened the door and saw Flora standing there, she walked in and hugged him tight with her head buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry Helia." she murmured

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I know it's late but I just needed to be with you."

With his head on top of hers, he knew exactly what was going on. "You told your parents didn't you?"

"I had to."

He pulled away and held her face in his hands,"Flora, don't worry. We can get through this with or without their support. I'll always be there for you."

"I hope you're right."

"I promise you, I'll always be here for you."

Helia led her upstairs to his room and together they watched a movie until he had fallen asleep in the middle of it. Flora took this time to call home and tell them that she's alright. At the moment she didn't feel like speaking to niether one of her parents so she called Krista instead.

-"No Krista, I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a while."

-"Are you sure?"

-"I'm sure. I'll be back tomorrow. Can you just let my parents know that I'm okay and to not send out a search team?"

-"You got it Flo."

-"Thanks. I'll call you if I need anything. Thanks again Krista. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Flora hung up and put her phone away and layed down next to Helia. She snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and by instict Helia had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, closing all the space between them.

_'Right now, this is the only place I want to be. By his side.'_

The following morning, Helia drove Flora home and left back before his parents found out he had left the house.

Flora snuck inside and quickly went up to her room and collapsed on her bed.

_'My dad was right. How am I suppose to go to college next summer when I'm going to be raising my son or daughter? My parents are disappointed in me and I don't blame them. This wasn't suppose to happen, at least not yet. I'm not sure if I can handle this.'_

While Flora was wondering about her future, her brother Ethan and soon to be sister in law Krista were too discussing their future.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Krista

"I'm sure. I want to do this."

"Okay, let's go tell her."

They got up and headed down the hall towards Flora's room and knocked twice.

"Come in!" yelled Flora

"Hey Flo!"

"Ethan? Krista? What are you guys doing up this early?"

"Morning jogs for the next couple of months. Trying to look good for the wedding in a few months." groaned Ethan

"Oh. Not to be rude or anything but what are you guys doing here?" Flora asked.

"Well actually Ethan and I are thinking about moving into our own house."

"But you guys aren't even married yet."

"It doesn't matter. We can't be living here forever." answered her brother.

"I guess not," shrugged Flora

"We were also thinking that if you wanted to, you and Helia can come stay with us for a while." said Krista. "We know your parents aren't going to be there 100 percent, and we just want you guys to know that we will."

"I don't know. I don't want to burden you."

"We wouldn't ask if we thought you were going to be Flora. Both your brother and I think it might be a good idea for you to come live with us."

Flora thought for a minute. She didn't want to burden her brother and sister in law with two teenagers moving into their house but she also knew that if she stayed here then she'd be even more depressed with the constant thought of her parents not wanting to look at her when she started to show.

"Okay. I'll move in with you guys."

**Another chapter down! What do you guys think? Will this move help Flora or will it make her feel even worse? Will Helia say yes and move in with them? No one knows! But you will this Friday when I upload the next chapter! *Insert evil laugh here* Just kidding! Don't forget to check out my other story "Nature's Destiny" if you aren't already. Spread some love everywhere! See ya'll on Friday!**

**Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Move

**Time for a new chapter of "Teenage Miracle"!**

Ethan and Krista left Flora alone to speak with Helia over the phone and tell him about their offer.

After waiting for a few seconds, Helia answered the phone.

-"Hello?"

-"Hey Helia. I was wondering if we can talk."

-"Sure, Flo. What's up?"

-"Actually I was hoping if we could talk in person."

-"It's that serious huh?"

-"It's better to tell you in person than over the phone. Can we meet in our spot?"

-"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

-"Great. Bye."

Flora hung up and got ready to go meet Helia at their special spot.

When Helia and Flora were about fourteen, they had stumbled across a little cut off area away from the rest of the forest set upon a smooth hill top. During Spring, tons of flowers would bloom and it'd make the hill top appear like thier own mini meadow. They would spend hours upon hours talking to each other, never getting tired of each other's company. Here was where Flora and Helia shared great memories and a few bad ones that only made their relationship stronger.

Flora changed out of the clothes she was wearing the day before and put on a bright coral dress with an elastic waist, a deep V cut back with straps, and lace sleeves. She paired the dress with brown boots since she was going to be walking a lot today and a white flower necklace. She left her hair down like she usually does and went out the front door to meet Helia.

On the way, Flora couldn't help but wonder what if Helia didn't want to take this big step with her. She knew she was asking a lot of him if he moved in with her. The constant thought of Helia abondoning her and their unborn child was horrifying. She didn't even want to begin thinking about what would happen when she finally starts showing and during school how everyone would tease her about getting pregnant at the age of seventeen. She knew that without the support of her friends and Helia, she wouldn't be able to make it.

The terrible thoughts invading inside her head kept her distracted that she didn't notice that she was close to her and Helia's special spot. Before she took another step, Flora saw Helia's black four door Honda Civic parked a little to the left of the forests' entrance.

_'Guess he beat me here.'_

With her arms crossed and head down, Flora walked into the forest to go meet up with Helia. She walked a bit slower than usually not really wanting to face Helia just yet.

_'Maybe I should've told him over the phone.'_ she thought.

After walking for ten minutes she noticed that her feet were surrounded by little flowers about to loose thier beauty to the Autumn season. Flora looked up and saw Helia with his back to her, looking towards the forest. Flora took a step forward stepping on a twig, causing Helia to turn around.

"Why so down beautiful?" said Helia with a smile.

Flora blushed and gave him a small smile and started to walk towards him with Helia meeting her in the middle, in front of a big tree stump that was cut years before.

Helia held Flora in her arms and brushed back strands of her hair behind her ear, "You know it's only been a few hours since I dropped you off at your house, and the minute you walked out of the car, I missed your touch."

Before Flora could say anything, Helia had planted his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Between the kiss, she felt Helia's ip form into a smile which made her's do the same. He cradeled her face with one had and pulled her closer to him with the other.

Parting from the kiss, Helia held Flora's hands and led her to sit on the stump, "Now that our introductions are done, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well...Ethan and Krista have decided to get a place of their own."

"That's good. They should get use to the idea of being together alone in their new home."

"That's what I thought."

"Flo, I know you didn't call me out here to tell me about your brother's move."

Flora sighed, "You're right, that's not the only reason why I asked you to meet me here."

She took Helia's silence for her to continue.

"After they told me that they were moving, they asked me if I wanted to move in with them and I said yes."

"I don't understand Flora. If you already made your decision then why are you telling me this? It's not like if you're moving out of the country. Just another house in another part of town right?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what? You can trust me."

"Ethan and Krista didn't only ask me to move in with them, they also asked me to ask you if you wanted to move in with us also. They know how my parents reacted when I told them I'm pregnant and how your parents have been shutting you out like mine. This is their way of saying that they'll be there not only for us," Flora put a hand over her stomach, "but for our baby as well."

Helia didn't know what to say. He was surprised at Flora's invitation but he didn't want to leave her alone. He loves Flora, there's no doubt about it and he wants to have the baby and start a family with her but moving in together is a big step. They've known each other since they were seven and have been together as a couple since they were fifteen.

"I can see that you need time to think about it. Whatever your decision is, I'll accept it." Flora stood up and started walking towards the main road again.

This time she quickened her pace and was practically running. She pushed past every branch, brush, that got in her way. As much as she wanted to stop, she knew she couldn't. Flora felt like she was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

Suddenly she stopped to catch her breath and was turned around by two strong hands holding her shoulders.

Jade green locked with aqua blue and his soft lips were once again on her's. He didn't understand why she ran away. Was she afraid to hear his answer? Was she terrified at the thought of him abondoning her? Because without her in his life, he had no reason to live. And now that they're having a baby together, he can't stand being without her for another hour.

Parting from the long and passionate kiss, both of them panting hard. Helia placed a kiss on her forehead, "Yes. My answer is yes."

Flora couldn't help but smile and feel her heart beating more and more loud. She placed Helia's hand over her stomach, "We're both happy to know that we'll be spending more time together."

His smile was starting to hurt his face but he didn't mind. The love of his life was going to give him his next pride and joy, his child.

A week had now passed since Helia accepted Flora's invitation on moving in with her. At first his parents weren't thrilled of the idea of their only son moving out so soon but after thinking it over, they finally agreed. When their friends found out they were moving in together, they couldn't help but think they were moving a little too fast but when Flora and Helia explained to the guys about the pregnancy, they now understood why they were taking this big step.

Now standing in front of their new house, with their friends helping them move boxes in, Flora and Helia took a moment to look at the place they'll be calling home.

"It's beautiful," said Flora

"It sure is! How'd you guys manage to get a place like this," Tecna asked.

"My parents owned this house. They gave it to Ethan and I as a wedding gift," answered Krista.

"Remind me to thank them again the next time we see them," said Ethan.

"Well, you're parents sure lived in a nice house Krista," commented Musa.

"This is perfect," answered Helia.

"Let's start moving in these boxes!" called out Riven with Coco's pet bed in his hands.

"What are you doing with Coco's bed?" asked Nabu

"What are you talking about? This isn't a box?"

Nabu and Musa smacked their hands on their foreheads, "Oh Riven."

Stella walked out and yelled, "Guys! Come check the place out! It's so adorable!"

Everyone walked in and saw the place cludered with boxes.

"Sorry about the mess everyone. Krista and I started moving some stuff in the other day and never got around to actually putting stuff away."

"I guess that's why we're here, right guys?" said Brandon.

"Right. Now come check upstairs. I want to show you guys the bedrooms." said Krista.

Upstairs there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. While downstairs was another bathroom, a decent sized living with a small kitchen and decent sized dining room.

Krista was playing tour guide for everyone since they weren't familiar with the house just yet, "And now it's time for my favorite room in the house."

"Is it your bedroom?" snickered Riven.

Musa turned around and flicked the back of his head, "Next time, it's a punch."

Krista chuckled, "No, not my bedroom." She opened the door behind her and walked in ,"This room is going to be nursery for Flora and Helia's baby."

"Why are the walls pink?" asked Sky

"This used to be my older sister's room but don't worry if Flo has a boy, we can always paint the walls a different color."

"Speaking of baby genders," Layla wrapped her arms around Flora's shoulders, "What do you think the baby's gender is going to be Flo?"

"I don't know."

Stella made her way to the front, "Let me rephrase Layla's question, 'What do you want your baby's gender to be?'"

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I just want my baby to be safe and healthy. The gender doesn't matter to me."

"I for one want a nephew." said Ethan

"Ethans' right. We need more boys in the group." commented Riven

"More like girls!" sang Musa

"All we know is that Flora's baby is going to have a fifty-fifty chance of being a girl or a boy," stated Tecna.

"What about you Helia? What do you want the baby's gender to be?" asked Timmy

Everyone in the room stopped and turned their attention to Helia.

Helia looked around the room and stopped to stare into his love's beautiful jade green eyes, "It doesn't really matter. At the end of the day, I want my child to come out safe and healthy."

Stella cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention, "And what Helia means 'Is when the nine months are up'"

The gang bursted into laughter after Stella's joke, making the room less awkward. After moving in all the boxes, Krista had ordered pizza for everyone to thank them for helping them settle into their new home.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm on my third slice." said Flora. "No wonder why I'm gaining so much weight."

"Well it's normal for a pregnant woman to want to eat more."

"Krista's right Flo. Since you're pregnant, you're going to have to start eating for two no." answered Tecna.

When everyone left, Ethan and Krista had called it quits early and went to bed. It was almost midnight and Flora and Helia were still up, cuddling and talking.

"You know something?" asked Helia.

"Hmm?" said Flora looking up to see Helia's face looking down at her

"It's strange sharing a room and living in the same house."

Flora lifted herself up and rested on her elbow, "Well I like it and I hope it lasts forever."

She leaned in and gave Helia a kiss before lying back down again and falling asleep.

Helia stroked her hair while he listened to the pace of her breathing against his chest, _'I do too Flora. I do too.'_

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday! School has been stressing me out and I haven't really gotten any rest in the last couple of days so I hope you guys understand why I didn't upload yesterday and not to mention that I had errands to run and I complete forget! I didn't come home till late at night and I was even more tired that I just couldn't type! Sorry guys! Next chapter is going to be up tomorrow promise!**

**Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**How are you guys enjoying "Teenage Miracle" so far? I'd like it if you guys left some feedback on how's the story going so far. Remember BOTH positive and negative comments are welcome. It let's me know how I'm doing so far as a writer. Enjoy the new chapter!**

The next morning was officially the last week of September. Summer had flown by so quickly and the new school year had already begun.

Flora awoke to the sound of her alarm and saw that Helia wasn't laying next to her.

_'He must've gotten up early'_ she thought.

She quickly made the bed and got in the shower to prepare herself for the day. She picked out an outfit that consisted of peachy shorts with an Aztec pattern with a zipper on the back, paired with a fuchsia rose top and some tan wedges. Keeping her hair down like usual, she brushed her teeth and went downstairs.

There she saw her brother reading the morning newspaper and Krista heading out to work. Flora entered the kitchen and saw Helia finishing his bowl of cereal.

Putting his dish in the dishwasher, he turned and saw Flora staring at him. He smiled and walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Good morning."

A bit swoon over his kiss, Flora still managed to say a few words, "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good but it would've been better if I woke up and saw your face."

"Sorry, I would've woken you up but I saw how well you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay, let's get going before we're late again."

Helia and Flora left the house and drove to school. Pulling into the parking lot they saw the big sign that said 'Welcome to Gardenia High'

"You know whenever I see that sign I get a sick feeling in my stomach," Helia said making Flora snap out of her deep thinking.

Flora giggled, "Don't even start with the nauseous jokes."

"Hey, I had to get your attention somehow. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking about how it's our last year here. After graduation, everyone's gonna go off to college and I'm gonna stay here and take care of our baby."

Helia put his arm around her shoulders, "Oh Flora, Flora, Flora."

Flora mimicked him sarcastically, "Helia, Helia, Helia."

He chuckled, "You seem to be forgetting something."

"What did I forget?"

"That I'll be staying here in Gardenia with you and our baby."

"No, you're not. I know you probably got a lot of scholarships because of basketball and I want you to go to college. Having a college education will not only benefit you but it'll also benefit the baby. You'll be able to give our baby a much better life if you're not flipping burgers at McDonalds."

Helia parked the car and cupped Flora's face in his hands, "Did I or did I not promise you that I'll always be there for you?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Flora. I want to experience everything with my son or daughter. I want to be there for their first steps, first word, even for their first tantrum. How am I suppose to experience all of those things a regular dad gets to when I'm in a lecture at some college?"

"Helia, I-" Flora couldn't finish because Helia had planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Giving into the kiss, Flora forgot all about the conversation they were having.

In the middle of the kiss, they heard banging and seperated to see Riven and Brandon banging on the hood of Helia's car with the rest of the gang behind them giggling.

"Get a room you two!" snickered Riven

Helia and Flora got out of the car and Helia walked up to Riven and punched him in the arm while Flora went over to the girls that were near the front of the school waiting for her.

"Thanks a lot," Helia murmured to Riven.

Flora looked back as she made her way to the Winx and gave Helia a slight wave which he returned.

"Maybe you and Flora should calm down a bit Helia."

"What are you talking about Brandon?" Helia asked.

"I'm just saying that with you guys now living in the same house, you should probably wait till you guys get home to get some action."

Helia rolled his eyes, "It was just a kiss. So stop babying me, I'm not ten anymore. I don't need you guys to start acting like my mom."

"Whatever man. Just cool it a bit."

"Brandon's right Helia," said Nabu. "What if a teacher or even worse, the principal had walked by instead of us and saw you guys kissing?"

"Then I should probably buy my car some curtains."

"Should you even be wasting money?" asked Timmy

"Yeah, I thought your parents cut you off." said Sky

"They did for a week but then put me back on when they made up their mind on letting me move in with Flora. Can we talk about something else?"

Helia started walking towards the school to get to his locker which was located right next to all of his friend's lockers.

"Okay, what did Coach say when he asked you to stay after practice?" asked Riven

"He just told me that he's going to add my name to his list of scholarships."

"And?"

"And he told me that if I made up my mind on what college I wanted to go to and I said no. Told me that whenever I make up my mind to call him and he'll put in a good word for me."

"That's great man!" Riven patted him on the back

"You're going to Philly right man?" asked Brandon

"I don't know. I've got to think about it. I've got to talk to Flora about it and I've got the baby to think about."

"Can't you just visit Flora and the kid on breaks?" asked Riven

"No, what kind of a father would I be if I saw my kid four times a year?"

"A good one," said Timmy.

Helia closed his locker and turned to face him, "What?"

"If you think about, you're actually a good father if you leave for college. You won't be that beat up teenage dad flipping burgers somewhere."

"Timmy's got a point Helia," commented Sky.

"I still don't understand," confessed Helia.

"If you go to college, you'll have your degree, get a good job, be a basketball star, and be a good rolemodel for your baby," explained Timmy.

"Don't you want your kid to look up to you?" asked Riven.

"Yeah, but I won't be there to watch him or her grow up. I'll be missing out on a lot if I go."

Riven put his arm around Helia's shoulder and led him towards their first period class, "Look man, the kid will be talking, walking, and shitting for the rest of their life. I think if you miss the first couple of years, it won't be such a big deal."

"The first years are always the important ones Riv. I get that you're all trying to help but I have to think about it by myself first before I start opening up about my decision." said Helia and walked into his first period.

Riven turned around and faced his friends, "Why didn't you say anything Nabu?"

"I had nothing to say." answered Nabu

"You're his closest best friend, you should've said something." said Sky

"Which is why I chose to say nothing," Nabu turned and headed to his English class.

**What do you guys think Helia will do? Will he stay in Gardenia and be there for the first years of his child's life or will he leave and try to better his family's future lives?**

**Rememeber; Feedback!**

**Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**PS; For all my "Nature's Destiny" readers, I'm sorry I won't be uploading the new chapter today. I'm extremely exhausted and need a break! I promise to upload it tomorrow or in a few days. I'm going to use the rest of my Sunday to relax. I hope you all understand.**


	8. Chapter 8: Discussion

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for my absence during these past two weeks. I had family over and I had to study for finals so I didn't have time to type. Besides that, I also had a case of writer's block for a while. I tried writing the next chapter but my mind was blank! Writer's block sucks! But now that my writer's block has left, it's time to get back to writing! Some good news now; both of my stories "Nature's Destiny" and "Teenage Miracle" will be having new chapters everyday for the next week. Yes, that's right. You read that correctly. EVERYDAY there will be new chapters! Well for the next week because I am finally on Spring Break! And when the week is over, I'll continue my normal scheduele which if you don't know, is located in my bio. Enough ramble, time to read chapter eight!**

After school the Winx headed to dance practice. When practice was done, the girls decided to stay a little bit longer to get some more practice in.

"You know, we're really gonna miss having you on the team Flo," said Layla.

"That's sweet but I'm sure you guys will do just fine without me."

Stopping, the rest of the girls went over to Flora and Layla who were sitting on the bench.

"Flora, you're one of the best dancers in the whole school! You should give yourself more credit," commented Bloom.

"Thanks Bloom but really. You're all amazing and will still be when I get too big to move anymore."

"So you're really keeping the baby?" asked Stella

"Why wouldn't I keep the baby?"

"You're seventeen Flora! You haven't experienced life yet and you're already pregnant!"

"Are you implying that I'm some sort of whore?" asked Flora

"No!" Stella raised her hands in defense. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should consider getting an abortion."

"I would never kill a human being! Much less my own baby!"

Musa put a hand on Flora's shoulder and sat her back down. "Calm down Flo. Stella was just kidding. Weren't you Stella?" She gave her a glare

"Yeah, just kidding." mumbled Stella

"Stella has a point." stated Tecna

"What do you mean Tec?" asked Layla

"Don't tell me you want me to abort my baby too?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" asked Flora

"I'm saying that instead of keeping or aborting the baby, why don't you just put the baby for adoption?"

"Adoption?"

"It's not a bad idea if you think about it," said Musa.

"It really isn't," replied Tecna grabbing her IPad from her bag. "I was researching the other day about teen pregnancy and a lot of girls actually put their babies up for adoption."

"What else does it say?"

"It says here that in some cases, the mother can still see the child as long as it's okay with the adoptive parents."

"And if they're not okay with it?" asked Flora

"Then you don't see your baby ever again," replied Tecna. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Flora. If you do put the baby up for adoption then the adoptive parents will understand that you're too young to be a mother and still have a future ahead of you. They'll let you see your baby."

"I'm worried they won't." mumbled Flora

"Don't you get to choose who the adoptive parents are going to be?" asked Layla

"That's true. You'll be able to pick the family you want to raise your baby." answered Tecna

"I don't know girls. Adoption? I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. It's not only my baby, it's also Helia's."

"Oh right. That baby is part Knightly."

"I want to know what are the risks of putting my baby up for adoption first before I sign any papers."

"I can email you the rest of the research if you want."

"Please."

Tecna quickly pulled up Flora's email and sent her the folder containing all the research she had done in the past couple of days.

"And send! You should get the email soon."

"Thanks Tecna."

Flora's phone started vibrating in her bag that was next to Musa. She had passed Flora her bag and got up to get her things ready.

Flora pulled out her phone and saw that Helia had sent her a text saying he was waiting in the parking lot for her.

"I gotta go girls," said Flora picking up her things.

"Us too. It's starting to get late and I have an English paper due tomorrow," said Bloom

"For Ms. Griffin right?" asked Layla

"Yup! The witch of the school!"

"Oh, cmon! She can't be that bad," said Tecna

"Have you met the woman?!" asked Stella

"No. I have all honors."

Reaching the parking lot near the front of the school, the girls parted ways. Each to their own cars, heading home to do the torture of homework.

Flora had to walk a little bit more than the rest of the girls to reach the other student parking lot located near the gym where Helia had just finished basketball practice. Walking towards the gym, Flora noticed that the art club had painted another mural for the school. This time the art club decided to paint a mural that represents the four seasons, the beauty and ugliness in the world, how nature is a big part of the world today, the country and city lives coming together as one, and the different type of people there are in world. But the overall picture shows that in this world, no matter how different you are, we all come together as one.

_'Will I be able to give my baby away?' thought Flora. 'What's Helia going to say? Will our relationship still be the same when the baby's gone?' _Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She quickly tried to hide her tears but failed. More and more tears were starting to form, smudging her makeup. Phone still in her hand, Flora checked her face before going to meet Helia.

Flora continued walking to the parking lot and when she arrived, she saw Helia leaning against the car waiting for her. Helia noticed that she was coming and met her halfway.

"Hey, how was practice?" he asked.

"Good."

Helia kissed her on the forehead and noticed that her eyes are red. "What's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"I'm okay, it's just that Musa played her new song for us and it was really sad."

"You don't usually start crying when you hear sad songs." questioned Helia

"It must be the hormones. They're starting to get to me."

Helia didn't say anything and wiped her tears away, giving her another kiss on the forehead, "Let's get you home." He opened the door for her and took her things and placed them in the back seat where his things were too.

While Helia was putting away their things, Flora heard her phone buzz and saw that Tecna's email had finally arrived. She quickly opened up the email and starting reading Tecna's research.

On the drive home, both Helia and Flora didn't say a word. Helia was too busy keeping his eyes on the road and Flora was busy reading Tecna's email. Having had too much of the awkward silence, Helia decided to end it.

"Whatcha reading there?"

"English paper from Tecna."

"Tecna is asking for your help?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to go over it before she turned it in and asked for my comments."

"Well, that's a first."

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like she needs any help. She's got everything under control."

The silence took over again for another five minutes.

"Hey, Flo? You don't mind if I drop you off at home right? I wanna stop by and visit my parents for a while."

"It's fine Helia. Say 'Hi' to your parents for me." answered Flora.

"Will do."

Flora gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got out of the car with her things.

On the way to his parent's house, Helia couldn't help but wonder why Flora was being so scretive. Arriving, Helia was greeted by his German Sheperd, Shadow.

"I miss you too boy." said Helia giving Shadow a belly rub.

"Shadow? What's going on?" asked Helia's mother, Emily walking towards the front door to see why he was being loud. "Oh Helia! I didn't know you'd be dropping by."

"Hey mom. I thought I'd drop by and see how you're all doing."

"Well I'm happy you did. Nikki has been mopping around the house ever since you moved out."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as when Sam left."

"It's just as bad. Now, why don't you go in the living room and talk to your father. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks mom." Helia walked into the living room and saw his father, Mark, watching the news. "Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you son? Still working hard I assume."

"You got that right. Coach has me and the boys practicing for four times a week. I actually just finished practice not too long ago, I just had to drop off Flora at home."

"Speaking of you and Flora, have you both discuessed what you are going to do with the baby yet?"

"Uh, not yet."

"I think it's about time you two start discussing that. Nine months goes by fast very quickly."

Helia and Mark turned and saw Emily standing by the doorway.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." answered Helia

"Now, come on you two. Dinner's ready."

Back home, Flora was upstairs in her room finishing Tecna's email. When she finished she went downstairs to get herself a snack. On the way to the kitchen she noticed her mom sitting in the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Flora sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I wanted to see you Flo."

"Oh."

"You see, even though your father and I aren't happy about the situation, we are still your parents and we still love you."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I also came to tell you that I've scheduled a doctor appointment for you tomorrow after school."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

Flora's mother, Alessandra, gave her a quick hug and left.

When Helia came home, Flora was taking a shower so he decided to start sketching. He took out his book, and sat at the desk. He noticed that he hasn't been sketching lately and that the last sketch he did was back when Flora had told him the news.

Fresh from the shower, Flora walked in and saw Helia sketching. She sat on the bed and knew this was the only chance she'll have to talk to him.

"Helia, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"About?" replied Helia, not looking up from his sketch pad.

"About the baby...our baby."

Helia didn't respond.

Flora took the silence as for her to continue. "I've been thinking about it and maybe we should consider putting the baby up for adoption. I think it'd be in the best interest for us and the baby. Someone else could give it a better life than us."

Helia still didn't answer.

"Well, think about it and tell me what you think. We can talk about it more some other time. Goodnight." Flora got up and pulled down the covers and went to sleep.

Helia put down his pencil and book on the table and sighed, _'Adoption?'_

**What do you guys think? Is Flora really thinking about giving up her baby? Is Helia going to voice his opinion to Flora or will it be too late? **

**Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
